


It´s waterproof

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anklet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal receives a new anklet that can trace if he consumes alcohol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley5627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley5627/gifts).



> Written for the lightning round #49 at collar corner, prompt by Ashley5627 , who asked Neal and Peter, any sort of anklet problem.  
> Based on this article I read: http://mentalfloss.com/article/56032/can-people-shower-or-swim-electronic-house-arrest-ankle-monitors

The first time, Peter gets the alarm, he is with Neal. They are having dinner at his home and El has served Neal a glass of wine. Sometime after Neal finishes the glass, an alarm sounds on Peter´s smartphone. He checks the alarm and calls the US Marshalls and is informed that Neal is consuming alcohol. He tells them it is alright, that Neal is with him and the alarm is turned off.

Neal, curious as always, checks with Peter why he isn´t allowed alcohol, and Peter admits to him he doesn´t know anything about an addition of a new restriction on the conditions of his home arrest. But he will check it out tomorrow at the office.

 

* *  *

 

The next night, Neal arrives home and Mozzie already opened one of his finer bottles. Mozzie, always a friend, pours Neal a glass and Neal drinks it without paying attention to the anklet.

Within minutes, Peter calls him, asking if he is drinking wine. He confirms Peter´s suspicion, promises not to drink anymore and they end the call.

“Now the Man even monitors your alcohol consumption?”

“Yeah, but I still have no idea how they do it.” Neal studies his anklet.

“Oh that is simple, they just upgraded their anklets, It is called SCRAM, Secure Continuous Remote Alcohol Monitor, it works on analyzing the wearer´s sweat.”

Neal looks up in disgust and surprise.

“So, If I put something in between my leg and the anklet, I´m fine.”

“No, the anklet will register the intrusion as tampering and will generate an alarm.

“So, I won´t be able to drink anymore?”

“Was Rome built in one day? Wait.”

Mozzie gets up and walks over to the kitchenette, he comes back with a buck halfway filled with warm water.

“Here, put your foot in it, the anklet is waterproof and this way, it can´t analyze your sweat. You are allowed to shower or take a bath.”

Neal gives Mozzie a bright smile while pulling off his shoe and shock.

 

* *  *

 

Peter climbs the stairs to Neal´s loft. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn´t gotten any alarm anymore. He can´t imagine Neal has stopped drinking wine, but he must have. Maybe the two alarms were enough warning.

He came to tell Neal about the test the US Marshalls were performing but that the feature is once again removed, since Neal was never convicted for any crime involving being drunk. He gave them hell, testing a new feature without any prior warning.

He opens the door to the apartment without knocking and finds it empty. But the glass doors to the terrace are open, so Neal is probably enjoying the nice temperatures outside. He walks out onto the terrace and immediately knows why he hasn´t gotten any more alarms. Neal is sipping from his glass of wine with one foot in a bucket of water.

He should have known.

 

 


End file.
